Gone Unnamed and Loved
by LunaVSNico-PWN'D by Nico
Summary: Hero, Scorpio, Apollo, Melody, Bree and Nico are all teens living in the demigod world. They used to live in seperate places until a prophocy brought them together.   The world as they know it is collapsing.   T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hero

The day my mom took me to San Fransico, half of me wanted to be there, the other half wanted me to get the hell out of there.

"Hero? Do you have everything?" My mom asked me. Her name is Isabelle Grace.

Yeah, my name is Hero Grace. My mom named me after a Greek priestess. Go Google it if you don't trust me. Yes, she's a figure in Greek history.

"Yes, Mom. My shield and sword and backpack. Like I would leave anything behind. Can you please tell me about my dad and why I'm going to this 'camp'?" I asked her. I always attempted to ask her about my dad.

She got this faraway look in her eyes as she gazed out the windshield, like she was diving into her past and my origin. " Your father was the best man I ever met. I loved him and I still do now." Lie. "The funny part about him was his name: Jupiter. It was as if his mom had been obsessed with the Roman gods." That reason explained a few of my expulsions. " And you look a lot like him. You have his hair and one of your eyes matches his."

My hair was black and it stuck up in spikes naturally and I had one electric blue eye, the other one was chocolate brown. My mom didn't have brown eyes, she had green. Weird.

"And the camp?" I prompted.

"Your father wished that you'd go once you were older. For training."

I tightened my grip so that it was like a steel grip around the gold coin my mom had given me for my thirteenth birthday. It was a gift from Dad, she had said. It was my sword and my shield was a silver charm bracelet that was on my left wrist. I really wanted to give it an energetic tap. But the sane part of me said _No. You are in a car. Not a great place to tap a shield unless utterly nessesary._

My mom pulled into a park. There were the broken ruins of a mansion and reflecting pool that was drained.

"This is where I say good-bye." My mom told me. " Promise to write."

"I will. Love you." I replied. A tear trickled down her cheek.

She got back in the car and left.

Once the car had disapeared from my view, I felt uneasy. I tapped my bracelet and the charms spiraled out into a silver and gold shield. I flipped the coin in the air like I had done with normal coins and it came up tails. When I caught it, it was my sword, Lightning's Bite. There was an uncomfortable tug in my gut and a bolt of lightning came down and my blade absorbed the shock.

I felt ready for anything. Except a pack of wolves.

A gray she-wolf came out from the bushes followed by several other wolves.

_Do not be afraid. I am Lupa, the Mother Wolf. _She said in some language. Probably Latin. _You must show no weakness or you will become my food, not a pup._

_OKAY... Wolves don't talk. I must be going crazy._ I thought as I followed Lupa. It was just common sense and I felt it was nessesary.

The woods folded around the clearing and blocking me from my escape.

This was the start of a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are probably wondering about the names. **

**Hero Malory was only the first time I used a last name for her. I gave her Grace beacuse of Spiderwick. I love that movie. But not as much as Percy Jackson or How To Train Your Dragon. The movie for HTTYD is so much better than the book. **

**Scorpio Malfoy and Melody la Blanc, they come in the next chapter and again, I changed the last name. La Blanc sounds like a much more romantic last name for the daughter of Aphrodite and Zeus, don't you think?**

**Apollo will get his debut chapter ( I'm saying this because it'll be the first time ever that I have written from a different god's view) after Melody's first. It will be the fifth chapter. **

**NOTE: a/n's might have chat speak or improper grammar and the indenting wont b there. Oh, and seplling too, maybe.**

**Yay! Nico chapter! WOO! Oh, and chapters will have emoticons.**

Chapter Two : Nico di Angelo

Life as a demigod who roams 90% of the time isn't easy. Knowing that fact for several years is reassuring since Percy's return of his third major adventure and my sister's death and I got pissed at him and ran off, and I had gone off and Minos had attempted to come back to life (But that's a different story I'll save for another time.) and after I recover things about my past until the last... two weeks, when camp put out a distress call that Percy had gone missing, and I felt as if this search was futile and that he'd gone somewhere wierd, like "OH CANA~DAH!" **Yay for Canada! I live in the capital! Yayz!**

Talking to the dead was pretty darn awesome. I had info that Thalia, ( People at camp think I've got a crush on her, but I don't) has found her 'long-lost' little brother, and she'd met up with him three times in the last week.

At least she had a living sibling. I feel jealous about that.

I picked up my pace until I was running. Then I did something stupid : I sprung a trap.

A net of rope sprung up around me as I tripped a wire. This got me pissed.

"Shit." I said through griited teeth.

I unsheathed a Stygian iron knife and started to cut the ropes. I notice a small "HOA" with a cresent and arrow symbol in the rope.

"The Hunters of Artemis." I whispered, the name annoys me. That was the reason my sister died.

A girl with black, spiky hair, electirc blue eyes, wearing a silver parka and camoflage jeans walked out of the bushes, her bow in hand. :P Thalia Grace.

Thalia noticed me in her trap and smiled.

"Hide a trap in the snow, and your cousin trips it." She mused. "Feeling embarassed, Nico?" She asked.

"Yes- NO! Woman! Lemme out!" I blushed.

"You'r so cute when you're embarrased. Once sec, I'll get you out."

"Pine Breath, just get me out."

"Dead Boy, you're needing a makeover. Ask the Aphrodite girls when you get back to camp."

"At least I have boys as friends."  
"Me too. Just because I can't date doesn't mean I can't have Percy and Jason as friends."

"Jason is your brother, so he doesn't count." Lame insults, I know.

Thalia smiled as she cut a square big enough for me to squeeze out.

"Sorry 'bout that." Thalia said as she ruffled my hair. .#

"Cut that out!" I swatted at her.

Thalia laughed. "Once you find Percy, call me on an I'M."  
"Sure, no dating though." I laughed.

For some reason, I felt closer to Percy's location.

"Sure. I'M me and I'll come to Camp Half-Blood." She said.

"Sure." I said as we parted ways.

Hey. Who liked my chapter?Nico is an awesome dude, isn't he?

III chaspter might be realeased later today and the next chapter for The Darkest Hours is coming along smothly. If u haven't read the prologue yet, It's because I haven't put the story up yet.

On wordpad ( The typing program I use for my stories), ths text is in Greek. I suffer thoughm, because fanfiction doesn't do fonts.

If you are on , send me a message on here and say that you are this ser and you like mystories, such and such.

FAQ TIME:

I. Who is Hero?

A. Hero is one of my hereos in this story, along with Apollo, Melody, Scorpio and Bree. She is a daughter of Jupiter and Hera. She is the Half-blooded god from thier prophocy.

II. The Son of the Greek gos Poseidon sounds a lot like this story, why is that?

A. It's Percy's and Annabeth's view on the sotry and I might add Jason, Piper, and Leo's views to it.

III. How long does it take you to write a chapter?  
A. About an hour or two to a day. It depends on how busy I am.

For those new readers, AWESOME! I'll eventually read your stories and I'll beta if you need help.

Who likes Muse? 'Cause I do.

Do you like POTC? I do.

Linkin Park and Green Day? Do you know 'em?

I';m a little pervie and my stories might refkect that here and there.

-Hero


End file.
